ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Children's Favourites films - 1988/Start and End
Opening Previews (UK) # VCI Ident (voiceover: "VCI presents some of the most popular children's characters available to buy on video.") # Thomas the Tank Engine Promo # Fourways Farms Promo # Sooty and Co. Promo # My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs Promo # Tots Video Promo # The BFG Promo # Video overview # "New for '97" overview # Control VCI Warning (1995) # VCI Warning (1995) # VCI Ident (1995) # Children's Favourites films - 1988 title card # Burbank Films' Alice in Wonderland opening # Start of the film Closing Previews (UK) # Last few seconds of Christmas Special 1988 # ChuckleVision closing # VCI ident (1995) # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Angel (1978) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Madame and the Baby (1980) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Bedrock Bowling League (1981) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles and Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Martians (1982) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Turkey Pox (1982) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Toad (1982) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Fred's Birthday (1982) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Salesman (1984) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Pebbles Twenty-Six of Workout (1985) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Chocolate Space Connect (1985) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles and Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Raiders of the Fruity Pebbles (1985) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Rock-Bot (1986) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Motorcycling Barney (1986) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Skateboarding (1986) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Karate Lesson (1987) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Australian (1987) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Super Cocoa Man (1987) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Rap Master Rubble (1988) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Bedrock Beach (1988) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Baseball (1988) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Have Some Cocoa Pebbles Barn (1989) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Chinese Plate Spinner (1989) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - CD Rapper (1990) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Dick Tracy (1990) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - The Time Machine (1990) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Captain Cocoa (1991) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Super Fruity Zone # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - The Alien (1992) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Cocoa-Saurus Rex (1993) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Fun House (1993) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Genie (1993) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Star Trek (1993) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Bedrock Dinosaurs (1993) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Fruity and the Beast (1993) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Robosaurus (1994) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Doc Fudgerock 1 (1994) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Doc Fudgerock 2 (1994) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Doc Fudgerock 3 with The Bedrock Shop (1994) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Blue Ninjas with Beach Ball at Toys "R" Us (1994) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Sumo and Dinosaur Ooze (1994) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Lion (1994) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Cartoon Man (1994) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Incrediberry Purple 1 (1995) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Incrediberry Purple 2 (1995) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Teacher (1995) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Ghost (1995) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Cocoa Hontas (1995) Commmercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Pterodactyl Man and the Tickler (1995) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Disappearing Act (1996) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Skele Saurus (1996) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Virtual Reality (1996) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Chocules (1997) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Snowboard Flintstones (1997) Commercial Category:Previews